theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Madidz
"Is there something interesting?!" - Madidz to Zharo Description Madidz is one of F.T.P.'s highest ranked commanders and possibly the organisation's next leader. He is one of the few notable members of the group who is still able to use the ancient power of the original Dick in its primal form. He is known for wondering if something is "interesting" and for always being "busy". Madidz is an expert in oriental culture and languages and having been that he contibutes greatly to F.T.P.'s propaganda in Neopacistan and other primitve tribes in east of the world, as well as island realms in the Eastern sea. He is commonly mistaken for a African novel writer Madidz Masnalogu Kambulu, but outside their names there are no similarities between them. Background Born and raised somewhere in mid world realms, Madidz decided to move to Lashko around 2005. Shortly after arrival he joined F.T.P. and due to his ability to control unnatural forces he was asigned to the syndicate's undercover unit, which he leads as the first commander. After establishing himself firmly in F.T.P.'s elite, he started his own movement within F.T.P. which now acts as one of the parties in the F.T. Council in Lashko - his Pirate Party is a part of the major coalition in it. Events of Holy Bollble Madidz is never directly mentioned in the original Holy Bollble but some speculate that he is portrayed as one of the participants of a disturbing (non-canon) ritual depicted at the end of the book. The hypothesis was never either confirmed or flagged as false by any of the Blessed Writers. He participated in the notorious battle for the Great Bollism Shrine, which he lost to fuzzy-fur-things. Their clash is portrayed in the Holy Bollble II. He later appears in the depiction of Shai's corronation as the new head of F.T.P. In it he raises doubts about Shai's seriousness about his candidature at first, but is later convinced when Lobeauf performs his infamous and rather odd ability. Madidz can also be seen on a propaganda poster presented earlier in the book. Gbsbattle.png Mad.png Easynow.png Madidz playes a mentionable role in the Holy Bollble 3, being one of the involved in F.T.P.'s leadership clash, amid which he allied with Shai Lobeauf with whom they opposed Bratso and Bigg Poppa. He is first seen in the portrayal of the meeting between Cpt. Braga, The Guard, Chin-Chin and Bigg Poppa after Bollslim alliance took over Istanboll. After Bigg Poppa mercilessly crushes Braga's head, Madidz who secretly observed the meeting, rushes across town to Shai's hideout and informs him of recent events. He states the leadership is alienating from George's ideas and proposes to stop Bigg Poppa's reign of terror. The always busy man is lastly depicted in the book's epilogue. Following Bollslims' seige of Bautista, Madidz quitely sneaks into the city to pay respect to George and fallen F.T.P. at the group's last official shrine deep in Bautista. There he is greeted violently by Shai who orders him to stop grieving and instead head south to turn a new page in F.T.P.'s history. Hesitating at first, he is quickly convinced by Shai to accept this proposal. Afterwards, Madidz is seen in a comic depicting a Bollslim visit of Lashko's wildlands, where a Bollslim patrol discovers him hiding in a bush. Madidz announces F.T.P.'s return but clearly states he is not interested in confrontations. He then heads south, leaving Bollslims in uncertainty.